The Crow
by GodOfEarth
Summary: The Crow is here..


Multiple soldiers stood guard inside of a military base, a fair number of them actually standing guard while others slacked off and took this time as an opportunity to see what the scientists were working on. ASH, officially designated under 1st Supernatural Warfare Command, is a black ops military force who is responsible for either capturing or killing those who have supernatural abilities; or what most people would say, "superpowers." ASH was formed immediately after the Quantum Meteor crash landed into the heart of New York City, sending out a wave of radiation that did not kill, but gifted many citizens with extraordinary abilities. The radiation wave spread out for miles, and in no time, over two million people in New York received superpowers. Those who obeyed the law either used their gifts for good, or even dress up as heroes. Some even tried to live a quiet life, keeping their power hidden from the public. However, those who were within the radiation's radius and were considered corrupt.. well, that was another story. When ASH captures supernaturals, they'd usually do horrible experiments on them. Hell, the nerdy scientists who worked for ASH would experiment upon a dead supernatural. Though soldiers, captains, and scientists alike did not realize that the base they're held up in was unknowingly built on The Crow's territory.

Not much is known about The Crow.

He is popular for murdering and cannibalizing on men, women, and children. It didn't matter if they were supernaturals or just regular people, the bastard didn't seem to care. It seemed to be obvious that he was infected by the Quantum Meteor's radiation, thus making him a supernatural himself. He has been around for about six years, wreaking havoc across the United States. The fact that such lowlife humans built a military base on HIS territory utterly pissed him off. And so, on a dark, winter night, he decided to pay them a visit. Two ASH militants guarded the entrance to the base, two towering doors standing proudly behind them. They both stood in silence, AK-47s in hand. One of them attenpted to bream the silence by talking to one another. "So.. how's it going?" "Fuck off. The captain will kill us if he hears us say one word to each other." "Alright, alright.. geez." Silence. Minutes later, a tall man, clad in a dark cloak, black boots and shoes, and a black fedora stepped out of the shadows. He wore a metallic mask that was shaped like a crow's face, dark pupils staring down the two guards that stood feet away from him. Both of the soldiers nearly peed their pants at the sight of The Crow. "Holy shit! It's the fucki–" the ASH soldier was cut off by a needle constructed of pure plasma slicing into his brain.

The other soldier watched in fear as his comrade fell to the ground lifeless. "Motherfucker! I'll ki–" Crow killed the other one in the exact same fashion. "How boring.." He spoke with a raucous voice, shaking his head at the soldiers before easily kicking down the two large doors. Every head turned towards the same direction as the damned stepped inside the base, grinning under his mask. "I must've forgotten to inform you idiots, but the woodlands in these parts are all my territory! And I'll have to punish you all for this." The way he spoke and carried himself easily indicated that the maneater is an arrogant prick who thinks that he's invincible. In an instant, guns were drawn on The Crow. The masked man simply chuckled at the sight. "Hold it right there, Crow Man! You're wanted for the deaths of thousands of innocent lives! Either come quietly, or we'll kill you." The unknown being replied in a jovial tone, "I will not surrender myself to pests like you. Nor will I be dying here." Without hesitation, the ASH soldier yelled, "In that case.. open fire!" Hundreds of bullets seemed to pierce into Crow's body. Blood spewed out like a flowing river, staining the waxed floors beneath his feet. Ominously, he cackled at such a sight, still standing. The pain was excruciating, but he knew damn well that this wouldn't stop him. As soon as the ASH operatives ran out of bullets, the scientists who watched from afar were both amazed and stunned. The Crow's body was riddled with nothing but lead. But he still stood, laughing. All of the bullets popped out of his body, and all of his wounds closed up as if nothing happened. Regeneration. "My turn." With a burst of flames, the platoon of soldiers who stood before him were completely incinerated. The scientists tried to escape, but received their fair dosage of fire as well. "Why is everyone running away?! Don't you wanna hug Papa Crow?" He joked. Moving at speeds faster than the eye could see, the monster used nothing but sheer strength to rip limbs off of bodies, tear out hearts, and break bones. By the time the massacre was done, the walls and floors were painted red. Satisfied with his work, the beast lifted up his mask only a little, a pink tongue licking at pale lips. Seeing all of the dead meat sacks made him think of an all you can eat buffet.

"Now ι'м нυngry.."


End file.
